Minerva's Valentine
by 03hermione1992
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was never fond of Valentine's Day. But she starts getting little gifts from a secret admirer, and soon her opinion of Valentine's Day will change forever. ADMM pairing. Warning, major fluff ahead!


Author's Note: So, here's a Valentine's story about my favorite couple (ADMM of course!). Just so you know extreme fluffiness ahead! You've been warned…

Minerva McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast, shaking her head slightly in disgust and brushing red and pink confetti off of her robes. It was Valentine's Day, and as usual, Albus Dumbledore had gone a little over the top with the decorations. It was probably Minerva's least favorite day of the year; not because she had anything against celebrating love, but because the day was a constant reminder of the relationship that she desperately wanted but couldn't have. Minerva loved Albus, but since he was her boss, and they were in the middle of a war with Voldemort, she didn't think that a relationship with Albus was possible.

Minerva went up to her office to get her bag and get ready for her first class of the day. When she got to her office, she noticed a piece of parchment on her desk that wasn't there earlier. Minerva also noticed that the parchment was heart shaped. She picked it up and read it.

_To Minerva_

_Roses are red_

_Your eyes are green_

_You are the most beautiful woman_

_That I've ever seen_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_From your secret admirer_

Minerva thought that the poem was kind of silly, but it made her smile just the same. It was rather sweet of whoever wrote it. Minerva didn't recognize the handwriting, although she suspected that whoever wrote it probably used a charm to disguise their handwriting. Minerva put the Valentine in a drawer in her desk, and set off to teach her first class.

An hour and a half later, Minerva's first class was over. She had a half an hour until her next class, so she decided to grade some papers until then. Unfortunately, she left them in her office, so she went to her office to grade them there. When Minerva got to her office, she found another surprise waiting for her. There was a single red rose lying on her desk. There was no note on her desk; Minerva checked the floor around her desk, in case there was a note and it fell, but there was nothing. After conjuring a vase with water for the rose, Minerva realized that she would not have time to do any grading, and headed back to her classroom for her next class.

After class, Minerva went down to the Great Hall for lunch. When she sat down next to Albus, she noticed that he was not his normal self. He did not greet her with his usual cheerful smile, and he was picking at his food. It was unusual for him to be down, and on Valentine's Day of all days. He usually loved celebrating Valentine's Day and observing all of the happy couples.

"Albus are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied in an utterly unconvincing tone, and he would not meet her eyes. He seemed to be really nervous about something, but Minerva couldn't see what he would be nervous about. Minerva was about half way through her lunch when Albus suddenly got up and excused himself. Minerva watched him leave the Great Hall, thinking that if she had time later, she would check up on him. Minerva finished her lunch and headed back to her office to prepare for her next lesson.

By dinner time, Minerva had received a rose after every class and break period, so that over the course of the day, she had received the poem and a half dozen roses. Minerva was very flattered, but she still wasn't sure who was behind it. She figured that it had to be someone who knew her schedule well, because the roses had appeared when she was away from her office. Whoever was responsible was being very secretive. Minerva hoped that she would eventually find out who it was.

When Minerva went down to dinner, she was relieved to see Albus there, and she was even more relieved to see that he was back to his normal cheerful self.

"Hello, Minerva," he greeted her. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Don't be silly," she replied. "You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad to see you back to normal."

"So, how has your day been, my dear?" he asked her.

Minerva told him about the poem and the roses from her secret admirer. She couldn't help notice that he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was up to something, she was almost sure of it.

Dinner was very pleasant. They talked about the trouble the students caused today, who asked who out, quidditch, and they teased each other with lighthearted banter. Minerva found herself imagining what it would be like to kiss Albus, to have him tell her that he loved her. Minerva knew this was not possible, and it brought a pang of sadness that too often accompanied Valentine's Day.

"Minerva, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, fine. I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts."

"That's quite alright. I was just asking if you'd like to come to my office tonight around 8 for a chess game or some tea."

Minerva smiled at him. "I would love to!"

"Great," he said. "Then I must excuse myself. I have a few things to take care of before 8."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Minerva said as he gave her a smile and left the Great Hall.

At 8 o'clock, Minerva gave the password to the gargoyle, went up the stairs, and knocked on Albus' door. There was no answer. Minerva frowned and knocked again. She could hear a muffled "come in" from within the office, but when Minerva entered, Albus was not in the room. Minerva was just about to call Albus' name when he poked his head out of the door leading to his living quarters.

"Minerva, could you help me with something?"

"Sure Albus," she replied. Minerva was really confused. What did he need help with? She opened the door to Albus' living quarters and her jaw dropped.

The only light in the room was coming from a dozen or so candles and the fireplace, giving the room a romantic feel. In front of the fireplace was a table for two with two desserts and a bottle of wine sitting on it, and then there was Albus himself. He was wearing his best dress robes and was holding six red roses.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, my dear," he said to her.

Everything suddenly fell into place, and Minerva realized that Albus was responsible for the poem and the roses. Minerva felt tears in the back of her eyes. She couldn't believe Albus planned all of this.

"You left all those roses? You did all of this for me?" she asked, as a few tears fell.

"I did," he replied. "I wanted to do something special for you for Valentine's Day, because you deserve it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve all of this! I can't believe you arranged this for me!"

She closed the distance between them and kissed him the way she had been dreaming about for so long. Seconds, a minute, or ten minutes later, Minerva wasn't sure which, they broke apart for air. Albus planted gentle kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. There he alternated between kissing and gently biting the skin, sending shivers through Minerva's body and causing her to blush. Minerva closed her eyes and clutched Albus' robes. Albus kissed his way back up to her lips, and they once again engaged in a passionate kiss. Minerva was feeling lightheaded and giddy. When neither one of them could breathe, they reluctantly broke the kiss, but stayed in their embrace. Albus flicked his wand and music began playing softly.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" Minerva replied.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus' waist and rested her head against his chest. She was completely comfortable and content. They danced in comfortable silence for a while, until Albus remembered the dessert.

"How about we have our wine and dessert now?" Albus asked her.

She nodded and Albus poured their wine. They ate their dessert (a very delicious chocolate cake), had a few glasses of wine, and then cuddled on the couch by the fire. Minerva was unbelievably content; when the day began, she never would have imagined that her day would end this way. It felt so good, so right, to have Albus' arms wrapped around her. Minerva closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Minerva felt something tickle her cheek, and turned to look into Albus' smiling face.

"Have a nice nap, my dear?" he asked her, and kissed her on the cheek again.

"I fell asleep? I'm sorry."

Albus shook his head. "Don't apologize. You weren't asleep for very long. I didn't want to wake you, but it's getting late."

Minerva looked at her watch. It was 11 o'clock. "I guess it is late. I should probably go."

The couple walked to Minerva's room hand in hand. When they got to Minerva's room, they shared a goodnight kiss, and Minerva went inside, reflecting on the day. She would remember it as the Valentine's Day that she finally got her Valentine. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
